Strawberry Shortcake's tricks
by Mitty-of-66
Summary: When Strawberry Shortcake goes to school, she has a lot of questions you had certainly ever had. So, to help us, she lend with you the answers she finds. How have honestly (or not) good marks, how miss the school, how take an interrest about the most borring lesson ever...
1. Chapter 1: the new school year

**Strawberry****Shortcake's**** tricks**

**Chapter**** one: How ****guess**** the start of the new school year is near?**

-Plum Puddin'?

No answer.

Raspberry Tort entered carefully the home. A boy's house was an exciting but worrying place for a girl.

-Plum Puddin'? Are you here?

Raspberry began to search each room… before find herself face to face with Elderberry Owl. And, apparently, he didn't like the meddlesomes.

-Did somebody let you come in? I don't believe it.

The bird of prey pumped up his feathers and snapped his beak.

-Listen… I'm… I'm sorry…

-You're sorry? Are you sorry about your unacceptable behaviour or your lack of education?

-Uh…

-Raspberry Tort?

Puddin' just entered the room.

-I see you're here, Elderberry said severely. "I think your friend wants to speak with you."

The owl left the room.

Raspberry Tort relaxed.

-Is he always like that? She asked.

-No. He's just a bit worried about the start of the new school year.

-Puddin', you're good at school.

-My best isn't enough yet for him.

-It's horrible!

-No, it isn't. Speak about you, what did you prepared? School will start again in three day.

Raspberry Tort blenched.

-Already!? She shouted. "I've totally forgot!"

Plum Puddin' raised one's eyebrow.

-I've worked all holyday long and my schoolbag is already ready. But I think you didn't do anything?

-Uh… You're alright. Listen, I'm your best friend and you're my best friend, and I think… I'll need some help… I hadn't order my handbooks yet.

Plum Puddin' thought a moment.

-Let me finish my holyday homework and I'll see what I can do for you.

-Elderberry Owl makes you do holyday homework?!

-You're stuck, and blame Elderberry won't help. He's the best tutor I never had.

-He's your only and one tutor.

Three days later, all the strawberry kids were (almost) ready to begin school. Raspberry Tort had managed, thanks to Plum Puddin', to gather all her school supplies.

-I hate school, she moaned.

The sweet summer holydays were finished.


	2. Chapter 2: be in time

**Chapter two: How always be in time at school?**

-Quick!

Huckleberry Pie travelled the desert schoolyard as fast as he could. He was late-again. He ignored the placard "Do not run in the corridors", rushed through the passages, banged a door up… and waited.

-Huckleberry Pie, said severely the teacher. "You are ten minutes late

-I'm sorry… my puppy had disappeared.

-As long as I remember, you had never been in time at school. Your lack of serious is disgraceful and you disturb your schoolmate. Now, go back to your seat.

-Excuse me, miss.

Ashamed, Huckleberry Pie returned to the desk he shared with Plum Puddin'.

-I think our teacher is right, he whispered. "You're really lax and you deserve a punishment. Since I live here, I had never been late."

-Get off my back, Huckleberry answered, upset.

In fact, Huckleberry hadn't heard his alarm clock, but he didn't wanted to seem to be a slacker. It wasn't a question of bad volition. Why the others were always in time, but not him?

Huckleberry searched a solution all day long, and been reprimanded a few time because he didn't listen. But he finished by find what he was looking for.

Huckleberry Pie was exhausted but he had reached his goal: It was 5:00 a.m. and he was ready to go to school. For the first time of his life, he will be in time. He'll set off in five minutes… five minutes… five minutes…

When Huckleberry Pie woke up, it was 9:30 a.m.

-You are one hour late!

The entire class sniggered.

-For punishment, you'll copy fifty times "I must be in time at school" for tomorrow.

-You are really overdoing, murmured Plum Puddin' when Huckleberry Pie sat next to him.

-Shut up, he immediately retorted.

And Huckleberry Pie got a second punishment for "usage of strong language in class".

**Answer: Sleep in the classroom. **


	3. Chapter 3: the marks (1 in 2)

**Theme**** 3: the marks (1/2)**

**Wording****:**

-Let's see your last math exams…

The teacher was giving back her students' piece of work.

-Strawberry Shortcake, 6/10, it is well… Orange Blossom, 7/10, it is berry well… Blueberry Muffin, 5/10, you just got a pass… Raspberry Tort, 9; 5/10, almost perfect…

-What a shame! Raspberry cried.

The professor continued to distribute the papers.

-And to finish…

She stood in front of the boys' desk.

-Plum Puddin', 10/10. You've got the top mark, as ever. But your handwriting is unreadable.

-It's not my fault, I'm left-handed!

The teacher took the last paper.

-Huckleberry Pie, 2/10! It's lamentable. What did you do?

The whole class laughed.

-Uh… nothing?

-Nothing! That's the problem! You really have to work if you don't want to repeat a year.

After the school, the children were still speaking about their exams.

-6/10 is well, but it's not enough for me, said Strawberry Shortcake. "I'll work hard and next time I'll have 7/10!"

Raspberry Tort was really upset.

-I worked berry hard too, but I hadn't 10/10! She moaned.

-You, at least, you understood learning is berry important, Plum Puddin' said, looking at Huckleberry Pie.

-Mind your own busyness! Huckleberry retorted.

-Don't worry, Puddin' continued. "Anybody can't be as good in math as I am."

-You can't say you're overmodest! Raspberry Tort whistled. "I throw down the gauntlet to you: Next time, I'll have a better mark than you."

-I take up the challenge, Plum Puddin' answered. "But I'm sure you'll loose. It's impossible to have a better mark than the top one."

He left the group to come back home.

-Sometimes I forget he's my best friend, Raspberry Tort murmured.

-And you, what will you do? Strawberry Shortcake asked to Huckleberry Pie.

-I won't work because I'll crib from Plum Puddin'.

-What a stroke of luck to sit close to the top of the class! Lemon Meringue noticed.

Two weeks later, the kids had a new math exam. Of course, Huckleberry Pie immediately begun to copy from Puddin'.

-Stop cribbing! He protested.

-Come on; let me see what you are doing. Uh… here, is it a 7 or a 1? Your writing is appalling.

-Get off my back!

-Time up! The teacher said.

-But I have not finished yet! Huckleberry protested.

-You should be faster. Raspberry Tort, please, collect the papers.

When Raspberry got Puddin's paper, she had a berry nasty idea. Of course, it was a horrible thing, an unforgivable cheating. And Plum Puddin', her best friend, would be so distressed… but if she wanted to win her challenge, she hadn't the choice.

-It serves you right to be so boastful, she thought.

She caught a pen and remove one of Puddin's answer.

-I'll give back to you your piece of work…

Raspberry Tort was more worried than ever-and a little bit ashamed.

-Strawberry Shortcake, 7/10, berry good… Blueberry Muffin, 5/10, I think you do the bare minimum… Huckleberry Pie, 4;5/10, it's better but you don't do your best…

The teacher stopped in front of Raspberry Tort.

-Raspberry Tort, 10/10. Congratulation!

The whole class applauded and Raspberry Tort blushed. She didn't know if it was because of her modesty or her bad conscience.

-Plum Puddin'… what a surprise… you had forgot one answer. You've got 9/10, this is not that bad.

-W… what!?

-Raspberry Tort wins her challenge, Huckleberry Pie murmured.

-Raspberry Tort, I always knew you was able to have excellent marks, Strawberry Shortcake said after the school.

Raspberry didn't answer.

-Where is Plum Puddin'? Blueberry Muffin asked. "I didn't see him."

-He said to me he was doing his homework, Orange Blossom explained.

-I'm sure he's just furious to had lost his challenge and jealous to see Raspberry Tort could be the top of the class, Huckleberry Pie retorted.

Raspberry Tort suddenly stood up.

-Where did you go? Strawberry Shortcake asked.

-Do my homework… too.

-Be careful, Huckleberry advices, "Or you'll finish like Puddin'!"

-No, our friend Raspberry is enough intelligent to do the right choices, Strawberry retorted.

Raspberry Tort quickly ran away. She couldn't stood anymore the praises she didn't deserve.

-Plum Puddin'! You're really overdoing! It's 1a.m! Go to bed, you need to sleep.

Elderberry Owl was furious.

-You are really workaholic. You had worked all afternoon long and most of the night.

Puddin' turned hardly one's eyes toward Elderberry. He was extremely tired.

-No, Elderberry. I can't. I have to work hard to…

-Are you still speaking about your last mark? I'm not anger with you. Your parents asked me to look after you, and they will be furious against me if you fall ill. Come on…

Elderberry moved toward Puddin' but, for the first of his life, he repelled the owl.

The next day, the strawberry kids gone to school as usual but Plum Puddin' was missing.

-Orange Blossom is here… Raspberry Tort is here… Strawberry Shortcake is here. And Plum Puddin' is absent. Good! Let's start the lesson.

-Plum Puddin' is sick? Raspberry Tort asked shyly to the teacher at the end of the school.

-Yes. Elderberry Owl said to me he had an high fever this morning. If you decide to take him a visit, you could bring him the lessons he missed.

-Uh… Okay.

-How is him?

-He's in a berry bad way, Elderberry Owl said.

Raspberry Tort immediately guessed he was berry worried-and she felt more guilty than ever.

-The fever is impossible to reduce. This morning, he had delirious, he saw his twin sister near to him, but he's unconscious since this midday. Of course, he can't eat nothing.

-But he'll die of starvation!

Elderberry Owl sighed.

-The doctor had never seen a case like this. She doesn't know what to do, except hope and pray.

-Can I speak to him? Raspberry Tort asked.

Elderberry didn't want to leave his protected, but he left slowly the room.

-Puddin… It's my fault. I changed your exam. I made you had a bad mark. Please, woke up.

No answer. Raspberry Tort sighed and left the house.

-Raspberry Tort?

Elderberry Owl was flying with greet speed toward Rasperry's house.

-Plum Puddin' is better. He wake up two hours ago and he would like to see you.

-Raspberry Tort? Is it you?

Puddin' was very weaken but he was able to follow a conversation.

-I dreamt about you. You said you cheated to win our challenge.

-Yes, I did.

Puddin' blenched.

-I'm sorry, Raspberry Tort apologized. "I had been stupid. I only wanted to be the best and I forgot our friendship. Can you forgive me?"

-I have my little idea…

The next day, the poor Raspberry Tort had to explain how she had cheat during the exam to have the best mark. Her "10/10" been change into a "0/10" but she didn't care about that. Plum Puddin' was her best friend again, and she didn't took any attention to the rest.

**Question 3.1: How have a better mark than the top of the class?**

**Answer: If he/she is absent the day of the exam, it's perfectly possible.**


	4. Chapter 4: the marks (2 in 2)

**Theme**** 3: The marks (2/2)**

**Wording****: **

-One other exam! Blueberry Muffin moaned. "What have we done to deserve it?"

-We've got the worse teacher in the world, Huckleberry Pie sighed.

-And they are all so difficult! We have to work hard to have a good mark!

-It's unfair: Puddin' always has good mark, even when he doesn't study.

-Why? How does he do that?

-He has something more than us…

-What? His glasses?

Huckleberry Pie thought a moment.

-Exactly! He's so intelligent thanks to his glasses. Blueberry Muffin, you are a genius.

-Thank you… Have we to steal his glasses?

-No. We will not steal them, we'll borrow them… without ask him the permission.

-I agree! When will we "borrow" his glasses?

-Right now. Look, here he is.

Indeed, Plum Puddin' was walking toward them.

-Hi guy, Huckleberry said, hitting him hard under the head to make his glasses fall, "How are you?"

Blueberry Muffin quickly picked up the glasses.

-You make me loose my glasses, Puddin' said curtly. "Do you see them?"

He began to search his glasses, despite his bad view.

-No, Huckleberry lied.

-Unluckily for you, Blueberry Muffin completed, "We have to study for the test. Good luck!"

* * *

The two children came back at Huckleberry's house.

-Who try them first? He asked.

-Me! Blueberry answered. "You don't need them: You sit close to Plum Puddin', you can copy from him."

-Okay. What do you see?

Blueberry Muffin tried the glasses.

-Hey! It's strange… I can't see properly!

-Don't take them off. You have to keep them as long as possible, Huckleberry adviced.

He guided his friend until her house. They passed near to Puddin', but he didn't seen Blueberry was wearing that he was looking for.

* * *

Blueberry Muffin lay down on her bed.

-I have headache, she moaned. "Can I take off the glasses?"

-No, answered Huckleberry. "The headache is from your brain, which is full".

-I'm sick… I'll vomit!

* * *

-Plum Puddin'? What are you doing on the floor? Raspberry Tort asked.

-I have lost my glasses, he moaned, "And I don't dare come back home without them. Elderberry Owl will punish me berry severely."

-You can't search them with your terrible view. Listen, Strawberry Shortcake and me, we will help you to find your glasses.

Unluckily, no one of the three children managed to put one's hand on them.

-It's berry late, you better come back home, Raspberry Tort noticed.

Puddin' sighed.

-I'll have the biggest punishment ever to have lost my glasses…

-We can go with you, Strawberry Shortcake purpose. "We'll explain to Elderberry Owl this is not your fault!"

-He'll never believe us, Plum Puddin' said sadly, but he accepted the proposition.

* * *

-Here you are at last! Elderberry Owl shouted when he saw Plum Puddin' with the two girls. "I was die of worry! Where were you? And where are your glasses?"

-I've lost them…

-You WHAT?

-I'm sorry…

- Go immediately in your room, the owl order. "I'll give you an appropriate punishment later".

-This is not his fault! Raspberry Tort protested.

-I accidentally trampled them, Strawberry Shortcake explained. "If you want punish someone, punish me."

Elderberry Owl thought a moment.

-I'm sure you are lying to me to help Puddin', he finally said, "But I believe you. However, he will even so give a punishment to have not take care about his glasses."

* * *

The next day, Blueberry Muffin was too sick to go to school, and Huckleberry Pie gave back the glasses.

-Where was it? Elderberry asked.

-On the grass. When I saw it, I picked it up.

-So, Strawberry Shortcake hadn't trampled them, Elderberry murmured. "I knew they were lying to me."

-What did you said? Huckleberry asked.

-Why hadn't you immediately give back the glasses? The owl asked. "Do you know Puddin' had been punished?"

-Uh… I forgot.

-You forgot…

* * *

Finally, Blueberry Muffin missed the test. Plum Puddin', who hadn't wait the last second to study, had even so the top mark. He was berry happy to have found his glasses, so he let Huckleberry Pie copy from him. Huckleberry, who couldn't read well Puddin's appalling writing, done some mistakes, but he had however a good mark.

If Blueberry Muffin wasn't more intelligent thanks to the glasses, she was delighted to have avoided an exam.

**Question 3.2: How have honestly a good mark without study?**

**Answer: You can do it if you are exceptionally intelligent. If you're not, go back to your homework.**


	5. Chapter 5: the sport

**Theme**** 4 : the sport**

**Wording** :

-Let's go, everybody ! The teacher said. « It's PE time. Plum Puddin', you are excused."

-It's unfair, Huckleberry Pie murmured.

He hated PE lessons.

-Do you think I chose to have scoliosis? Puddin' retorted.

The whole class left the classroom, except Puddin', who stayed quietly on his bench. He was a berry peaceful person, and this annoyed his father and Elderberry Owl, who hoped he would be a "real man". He began his homework, but he couldn't stop thinking about TN Honey and Plum Pudding. What were the two girls doing now? Were they happy where they were?

In this time, Huckleberry Pie was berry unhappy in the gymnasium.

* * *

-I hate sport, Huckleberry repeated after the school.

-Me too, Lemon Meringue moaned. "Sport mess my hair up."

-You don't realize how lucky you are, Puddin' noticed.

-No: You, you don't realize how lucky you are, Orange Blossom corrected.

-Let him finish that he has to say, Strawberry Shortcake adviced.

-There are a lot of things I would like to do but I can't, Puddin' explained. "I have to wear day and night a corset who limits the biggest part of my movements. You can't realize who easy it is for you to pick up your schoolbag each morning… Sometimes I dream to be like all the normal children.

The strawberry kids stayed quiet for a moment.

-Don't cry, guy, Huckleberry Pie finished by said, "You'll never be like all the normal children."

-Why? Strawberry Shortcake asked.

-You are almost blind, you are maniac, you play chess, you tidy your room by yourself, you love school, and you read stupid books all day long, you… Raspberry Tart explained.

-Okay, I understand, Plum Puddin' cut.

He sadly came back home.

-I think you hurt his feeling, Strawberry Shortcake noticed.

-How oversensitive he is! Raspberry Tart cried. "Puddin'! Excuse me!"

-I really want to miss this stupid PE lessons, and I'll do it, Huckleberry muttered.

* * *

Huckleberry Pie knocked at the big wood door.

-Well, whoo is it? His interlocutor ululated.

-It's Huckleberry Pie!

The owl opened the door.

-What are you doing here? Puddin' is not here.

-I know. I would like to speak with you.

Plum Puddin' shared his house with Elderberry Owl.

-You are strangely polite, the owl noticed. "Come on, don't stay outside."

Huckleberry obeyed.

-So, what do you want? Do you need a piece of advice?

-Can you give me some alcohol?

Each summers, Elderberry Owl gathered elderberry to do some bottles of strong drink. He kept preciously his bottles and no one was allowed to taste them.

-Are you crazy? Elderberry shouted. "What do you want to do with alcohol?"

-Drink it, of course, to be ill before the PE lesson.

Elderberry Owl thought a moment.

-Why do you want miss this lesson?

-I hate sport.

-But you love play with your friends, right?

-Yes, but I do it because I love it. In PE lesson, the teacher gives us orders. We can't do what we want.

-You think you are unlucky because you have a sport lesson you dislike. Do you think about the crippled children?

-Crippled children?

-They are little girls and little boys-like you-but they are stuck in wheelchair. They can't move and they dream to be like you.

-Like Puddin'!

-No. Scoliosis can be cure. Paralysis can't.

-It's horrible!

-Why don't you focus on what you have instead of what you have not? You are berry lucky, think about it.

Huckleberry Pie sighed.

-You are right. Thank you, Elderberry Owl.

* * *

-Finally? Did you get a way to escape to the PE lesson ? Raspberry Tart asked the next day.

-Exactly: If you forget you dislike what you are doing, you can have fun with everything, Huckleberry explained.

-Do you think you can do it?

-I'll try.

**Question 4: How avoid a PE lesson?**

**Answer: You can fall ill or hurt you willingly, but it would be more dolorous than a simple lesson.**


	6. Chapter 6: the new pupil

**Theme 5: the new pupil**

**Wording:**

-Hey! Look who is back!

Plum Puddin' entered the playground, holding TN Honey's hand.

-Hi, everybody! She shouted.

All the kids rushed toward her.

-How are you?

-What did you do in England?

But the bell rang and the children had to go in class.

* * *

-We have a new pupil: TN Honey, who comes from England. I hope you'll be friend with her, the teacher said. "TN Honey, you can sit down at the second row, close to Raspberry Tart. It's the last seat."

TN Honey screwed up.

-I'm sorry, she said, "But I can't sit at the second row. I have big eye trouble, and my glasses don't help me a lot."

-I see. You'll take Huckleberry Pie's seat, and he will go at the second row.

-No! Huckleberry shouted.

The teacher threw him a glower.

-Why?

-Because… uh…

In fact, Huckleberry was taking an advantage of his seat to copy from Puddin'. If he would go to the second row, he couldn't do it anymore.

-If you have not good reason to keep your seat, you'll give it up to TN Honey who has, unlike you, eye trouble.

-It's unfair, he murmured.

-Did you say the truth about your eye trouble? Plum Puddin' asked to TN Honey.

-Not really. But I would like to stay close to you.

Puddin' blushed.

* * *

The teacher taught them a history lesson, and gave them some exercises. Huckleberry Pie wasn't sure Raspberry Tort had the right answers, so he tried to crib from TN Honey, who was in front of him.

-What did you write at the first question? He asked.

-Stop cribbing…

-Come on, when I sat close to Puddin', he always let me crib from him.

-You're wrong, the interest answered.

-Go back to your exercise, Honey advices.

Hucklebery Pie stood up, trying to see Honey's sheet.

-Huckleberry Pie! The teacher shouted. "If you don't stop immediately, I'll give you a punishment."

-But…

* * *

-What shall I do now? Huckleberry Pie moaned at the recess.

-Work by yourself, TN Honey and Plum Puddin' advised together.

**Question 5: What shall you do if somebody takes your seat close to the top of the class?**

**Answer: Kill him/her.**


	7. Chapter 7: the homework

**Theme**** 6: the ****homework**

**Wording****:**

-I'm fed up to go to school, Huckleberry Pie moaned.

-Quiet! TN Honey shouted. "I love learn, and the homework we had to do for today was particularly interesting."

-What?! Blueberry Muffin exclaimed. "We have some homework for today!?"

-Let me guess… Plum Puddin' sighed. "You totally forgot it, isn't it?"

-Yes! Blueberry said, in panic, "Can somebody help me?"

Strawberry Shortcake gave her quire to Blueberry.

-You can crib from me, she nicely purpose.

-Be careful, Blueberry Muffin, TN Honey advised. "One day, you will be punishing."

-I know, Blueberry said, still cribbing, "but I forgot to do my homework."

-All you need is a good modus operandi, Puddin' said.

-A good modus what? Raspberry Tart repeated.

But the bell rang.

-I hope you all did your homework, the teacher said.

Blueberry Muffin winked at Strawberry Shortcake.

-Today, the lesson will be about the genealogy, the teacher continued. "We'll correct your homework, and you'll show us the picture of your family you had to bring for today."

Blueberry Muffin held back a shout.

-The picture of my family! She murmured to Orange Blossom, her neighbour at table. "I totally forgot!"

Blueberry didn't take any attention at the correction of the exercise. She was too preocupated by the picture she forgot.

-Blueberry Muffin, I see you are inattentive, the teacher said. "Let's see your picture."

-Uh… I don't have it…

Somebody sniggered.

-You don't have it. Why?

-Uh… I put it in my schoolbag… but… it disappeared…

-You forgot it, right?

-Uh… yes.

The whole class laughed. Blueberry Muffin blushed.

-Blueberry Muffin, you forget your homework the most of the time. What will you do when you will be adult?

-As I said, you need a modus operandi, Plum Puddin' repeated.

-What is it? Blueberry asked.

-A method, TN Honey answered. "For example, you can put a placard "Do my homework" in front of your desk. You can NOT forget to do them."

-Thank you, TN Honey. I'll try.

-Who did you chose? Strawberry Shortcake asked to Blueberry Muffin the next day.

-What?

-Yes, Lemon meringue answered. "For today, we had to describe somebody of our family we particularly love. I chose my frog."

-Frappé is not a part of your family, Raspberry Tart noticed.

-I totally forgot! Blueberr Muffin cried.

-Even with your special placard? TN Honey asked.

-Yes. In fact, I even forgot to do it.

**Question: How NEVER forget to do your homework?**

**Answer: Who really do his/her homework?**


	8. Chapter 8: the lesson

**Theme**** 7: the ****lesson**

**Wording****:**

It was almost the end of the school year. All the children were already thinking at the summer holyday, but the teacher was still teaching as well as the beginning of the school year. The lesson was about the genealogy, but the children didn't take a lot of interest about this theme (except TN Honey and Plum Puddin').

-I hate science, Raspberry Tart moaned at the end of the class.

-How can you say a thing like that? TN Honey cried out.

-The lesson is too difficult for us, Strawberry Shortcake explained. "We don't understand anything."

-Maybe you can help us? Huckleberry Pie asked.

-Okay, Puddin' accepted.

-To begin, TN Honey began, "We have all some DNA. DNA is a molecule with all the information about you, like the colour of your skin, of your eyes…

-And your DNA is a mix between the DNA of your two parents, Puddin' completed.

-How can they mix their DNA? Strawberry Shortcake asked.

Plum Puddin' and TN Honey blushed.

-It's a bit difficult…

-We know how they do, but we must not explain it to you.

-All that we can say, Puddin' continued, "Is that at the mix of the two DNA ended by a child."

-So, I'm half of my mother and half of my father? Huckleberry Pie repeated.

-Uh… yes, it's a bit like that.

-Where could we find this DNA? Blueberry Muffin asked.

-The DNA is everywhere in your body! TN honey said.

-Can I mix by myself the DNA of my parents? I dream to have a baby sister, but my parents don't agree.

Everybody laughed.

-It's impossible. To mix their DNA, your parents do something… berry special… to have a child and they are the only ones who can do that.

Blueberry Muffin sighed.

-And what about the twins? Strawberry Shortcake asked.

-I beg your pardon?

-Yes! Raspberry Tart continued. "You explained us how have one child, but the twins are two, right?

-Right, TN Honey answered. "In fact, you have twins by hazard. The berry special action is supposes end by one child, but sometimes it ends by two ones. They are twins.

-We have two categories: the identical twins and the fraternal twins, Puddin' completed.

-I don't see the difference, Strawberry Shortcake said.

-It's easy: the identical twins are one child who increases into two children. We don't know why, it's still a mystery. The two children are perfectly … identical. Instead of that, the fraternal twins are two children make in the same time. They are different, Puddin' explained.

-So, your sister and you are fraternal twins! Blueberry Muffin guessed.

-Exactly.

-You are not alike at all.

TN Honey sniggered.

-I think he knows it.

-Your parents are certainly berry disappointed, aren't they? Blueberry Muffin continued.

-I beg your pardon?!

-Blueberry…

-Yes: the twins have to be alike, but your sister and you are berry different, right? You don't look to be in the same family.

-Do you know what the problem with the identical twins is? Puddin' said a bit curtly. "They are repetitive. When you meet one, you meet the other."

-Puddin', settle down, TN honey advised.

-Thanks to you, I think I understand the lesson, Strawberry Shortcake said.

-If I believe you, I'm blond hair because my mother has blond hair too? Lemon Meringue asked.

-Yes. It's easy!

-For the moment… Puddin' mumbled.

**Question: How take interest of the most boring lesson ever?**

**Answer: Play video games, read a book, write SMS etc. when the teacher is not looking.**


	9. Chapter 9: the report cards

**Theme 8: the report cards.**

**Wording:**

The end of the school year was meaning of summer holydays, relaxation… and report cards. If some of the students hadn't to worry, some of them were anxious. It was, for example, Strawberry Shortcake's case.

-Strawberry, her mother sighed. "Your average is 7 out of 10. You are the most important little girl in Strawberry Land, you have to be irreproachable."

-Mum, all that I want is to be like all the other children.

-You can be like all the other children, but you have to be better than them.

Sometimes, the parents weren't as ambitious for them children as Strawberry's mother. For Lemon Meringue, have good marks was optional.

-Lemon Meringue, her aunt Edna said, "You are a beautiful model. You only have to stay the prettiest as long as you can. When you'll be famous, nobody will be interest by your report card."

For Huckleberry Pie, it was almost the same.

-Huckleberry Pie, you have to have good marks. The rest is not important. You can have them by cheating, it doesn't matter. At the beginning of the school year, you were excellent. But now your marks had curiously fallen. Why?

-This is not my fault! At the beginning, I sat close to the top of the class, and I could copy from him. But now I have been displaced and I can't crib from him anymore!

-Why don't you find one other way to see his paper?

-Great idea!

Orange Blossom and Raspberry Tart either hadn't any problems with them parents.

-Orange Blossom, your average is 7, 5 out of 10, it's berry good! You are a wonderful painter; I'd be only too pleased!

-Raspberry Tart, your pass is 6 out of 10. It's good, but you can be better. I know you don't do your best. I know too learning is not berry important in Strawberry Land, but if you would work a bit more, you could have easily an average of 8 out of 10.

Unluckily, some parents were a little bit-how to say?-more preoccupied by their children's future.

-Plum Puddin', your average is 10 out of 10. That's all?

-It's the top mark… I can't be better, he answered shyly.

Blueberry Muffin's parents too weren't satisfied by her marks.

-Blueberry Muffin, you just got a pass! This is not enough. You'll have extra class for pupils who need to catch up during the holyday.

-Oh no!

But it was one parent who wasn't too relaxed or too concerned by her daughter's marks. She was TN Honey's mother. She was so tired by raising up alone her two children she only put signature on the report card without think further.

**Question 8: What to do if your report card is a disaster?**

**Answer: Destroy it before your parents see it.**


	10. Chapter 10: the end of the school year

**Theme 9: the end of the school year**

**Wording:**

-I really want to say you how I was happy to…

The bell rang.

-Have a nice holyday, miss! Somebody said.

The school year was finish, and the children were in summer holyday. But they had to come back to school one more time, for the end-of-year party. For this event, all the parents were back in Strawberry Land to see them children, and of course all the children were delighted.

-Plum Puddin'! You hadn't grown up at all, his father noticed.

-I'm sorry.

-Don't be sorry, his mother said, "You know we love you like you are."

-Are you happy with Elderberry Owl?

-Of course I am! He's the best tutor I ever had… after you, of course. You are irreplaceable.

Plum Pudding was here too.

-Did you miss m…?

She just saw TN Honey.

-What is she doing here? She asked a bit suspiciously.

-Mum, Dad, this is TN Honey, one of my best friends. She just moved here, and she hasn't her own home yet. So, she lived here, Puddin' quickly explained.

-Hello everybody!

-Nice to meet you, TN Honey. Puddin' had spoken to us about you a couple of time.

-She's more than one of his best friends, Pudding told tales.

-Come on, we're going to be late. Don't forget Black Pudding had agreed to lend us a hand for the end-of-year party.

* * *

In the playground, the parents were speaking about their respective children.

-Your little Strawberry Shortcake is the most important little girl in Strawberry Land… Isn't it too hard for her?

-No, when she was young she had a special education. And what about your Lemon Meringue?

-Something tells me she will be a professional model later. But Huckleberry Pie is the almost the only boy here. He's never boring?

-Never. And he's a real man, counter to this little speccy whimpering boy-what's his name?

-Have you a problem with my son?!

During this time, Strawberry Shortcake heard a strange noise in the bushes around the playground. She carefully took a look. First, she didn't recognize the little girl who was hidden inside. She wore a brown dress, tiny glasses and had short black hairs.

-Go away! She nastily ordered.

-I only want to know who are you, Strawberry Shortcake answered nicely. "You're not in this school, are you?"

-Are you really as stupid as you look?

Strawberry Shortcake thought a moment. She had ever heard this particular nasal voice…

-I'm Blum Budding, you half-witted.

-Oh… don't stay hidden, come you us.

-No, she answered nastily.

Strawberry Shortcake sighed.

-Who was it? Blueberry Muffin asked.

-Uh… nobody.

-Come here, Raspberry Tart asked, "Black Pudding is in charge of the barbecue."

* * *

-You really love cooking, isn't it? Strawberry Shortcake asked.

-Right. Look at my name: black pudding, Black Pudding answered.

The three girls laughed.

-You are really a terrible cooker, somebody said.

-Blum Budding? What are you doing here? Raspberry Tart asked nastily.

She had grudge against Blum Budding since she had trampled her raspberry patches, the first time they met.

-I only want to give advices to my stupid cousin, Budding said nicely, that didn't boded well.

-I don't care about your advices, Black Pudding retorted.

-Let her finish that she had to say! Strawberry said.

-Look: you had stained your apron.

-In your mind, why wear I an apron?

-Please, settle down.

-What's happening? TN Honey asked.

-Oh no. Here is the other Englishwoman, Blum Budding murmured.

-What is she doing here? Honey asked curtly.

-She's annoying us, Raspberry Tart answered.

-She said there's a problem with the barbecue, Black Pudding completed.

-A Problem? Allow me!

TN Honey bended forwards the barbecue.

-I don't see anything.

-TN Honey…

-No, you are wrong, there's no problem here.

-TN Honey…

-Hey, what a strange smell of burning.

-TN HONEY! YOU ARE CATCHING FIRE!

One of her bunches had touched the embers and caught fire.

-Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!

Luckily, Plum Puddin', help by his father, managed to catch an extinguisher and to extinguish the fire.

-TN HONEY! Aren't you injured?

-No… I'm okay. Thank you to have saved me.

Plum Puddin' hugged her.

-Your hairs are…

-Don't worry. Each time I go at one end-of-year party, I catch fire.

-You're twin sister is right, Honey is more than a friends for you, Puddin's father murmured.

Of course, Blum Budding had run away.

For the children, it was the beginning of two months uninterrupted of freedom, full of surprises, events… and unexpected projects.

**Question 9: How finish your school year in beauty?**

**Answer: Only finish it.**

**THE END**


End file.
